


The Jacket (NSFW)

by avengersandlovers



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandlovers/pseuds/avengersandlovers





	The Jacket (NSFW)

Bucky had been gone for over a month on a mission and you missed him so much. It was starting to feel like he didn’t even live with you anymore. His side of the bed no longer smelled like him, his clothes had all been washed and put away instead of thrown about the living room, the only thing you really had left lying around the apartment that was his was the leather jacket that was hanging by the door. 

You had gotten in the habit of wearing the jacket sometimes while he was gone so you could feel closer to him. Today was no different, you woke up and put it on before you cooked yourself breakfast because it made you smile and think about how when he was home he would always wake up early to cook you breakfast even if you argued with him and told him not to. The only way you could get him to stay in bed instead of getting up would be to straddle and pin him to it which of course always led to more risqué activities instead of breakfast.

Tired and a little beat up Bucky set his bag down next to the couch. He looked over at the kitchen and was surprised to see you up this early, although he was a much more surprised to see you wearing nothing except for his jacket and a pair of red lace panties. You had music playing from your phone as you swayed you hips and flipped the pancakes you were making. He could tell you hadn’t noticed him come in so he quietly made his way into the kitchen.

“Mmmm, I see somebody missed me.” He slipped his hands up under the jacket running them up and down your sides. You jumped a little startled by his sudden presence but immediately melted under his touch as his mouth made its way up and down your neck with little kisses and nibbles. 

“You know I had always wondered why my jacket would smell like your perfume when I came home from missions.” He purred in your ear, tugging on your lobe with his teeth. At this point you had turned the stove off, knowing you were no longer going to be having pancakes for breakfast. 

“It’s only because I missed you.” You gave him some puppy dog eyes and turned around in his arms so you could give him a proper kiss. He let out a growl as your mouths melded together, tongues fighting for dominance, a fight he knew he would eventually win but you were sort of a brat and loved to play games with him. He spun you around to the other side of the kitchen and bent you over the counter. He tossed his shirt down next to you as you heard him start to undo his belt behind you. 

”I missed you too sweetheart but you know you should have asked permission. Now, how many times did you wear my jacket while I was gone?” He whispered in your ear.

“I don’t know,” You stated casually, showing a little more defiance. You let out a whimper as his belt suddenly made sharp contact with your ass.

“How many times Y/N?” His voice carrying a little more gravitas as he softly massaged your ass, preparing it for another welt.

“12 times,” You pushed your ass up towards his hand wanting him to touch you more.

“Good girl, so you know what happens now right?” He pushed his pelvis against yours and started rolling his hips.

You let out a loud almost pornographic groan as his hard clothed cock rubbed against your cunt from behind. ”Yes Sergeant, I know what happens now. Should I take off your jacket sir?”

“No, you’re going to keep it on until I tell you to take it off.” He swung his belt back and gave you the twelve hard spankings that you had earned. You were definitely going to be sore for at least few days from that. 

He rubbed your ass as he bent down and gave it a few kisses before pulling you up by the back of the jacket and spinning you around. He grabbed the front of the collar as he pushed you back up against the counter roughly taking your mouth with his. He picked you up and set you gently down on the counter, his mouth making it’s way down your body as he pulled off your panties. Kissing and biting at your collar bone, leaving little love marks all the way down to your breasts, where he stopped to take your nipples into his mouth, twirling your nipples with his tongue then pulling at them with his teeth. 

Your moans began to get louder and more erratic as Bucky slipped his metal hand down to your dripping pussy. Between the cool marble counter under your bruised ass and the cold metal of his fingers toying with your clit and pumping in and out of you, the sensations were too much and your orgasm started creeping up on you quickly. Just as you were about to come Bucky jerked his hand away.

“You may not have asked permission to wear my jacket but you are definitely going to ask permission before you come.” You let out a small whine as he gave you a devious smirk. “Come on baby, I wanna hear you say it.”

“Please Sergeant, I wanna come, I need to come, please let me come.” You were unapologetically begging him. Your hand started to make it’s way down your body to rub your clit yourself desperate for release. 

He chuckled at you and pulled your hand away. “Now that’s what I like to hear.” He reinserted his fingers and started fucking you with them at an almost violent pace. You wrapped your arms around his neck and threw your head back almost screaming as you rode out your orgasm. He started kissing your throat while he undid his pants, grinding his throbbing cock against your core. He wasted no time inserting himself into you.

“God damn I fucking missed you Y/N.” He groaned into your neck as he slowly pushed himself in and out of you. You wrapped your legs around him pulling him as close as you could, giving him yet another rough kiss. This time it was you who broke the kiss as you nipped your way across his jaw and down to the sweet spot on his neck. 

That spot was like his trigger, once you found it his hips would immediately start snapping against yours as hard as they could. It didn’t matter how much he wanted to tease you, once you found that spot he was like putty in your hands. While you relentlessly sucked at the sweet spot on his neck, he grabbed you by the front of the jacket roughly using it as a grip to fuck you mercilessly to the point that you had to let go of him and just fall back onto the counter. Once you were lying down he let go of the jacket with one hand and began to rub circles on your clit again making sure you came one more time before he did.

Your hand wrapped around his forearm, nails digging into his skin as you felt yourself climax again. You clenching around his cock was all it took to finally send him over the edge as his thrusting became uneven and he spilled himself into you. You two sat there for a minute while you recovered from your early morning escapades.

“Well I think this is definitely going to need to be dry cleaned now.” You stood up and slipping his jacket off, throwing it over the back of a chair.

“Nope.” Bucky snatched up his jacket and threw it on.

“Come on Buck you can’t be serious.” You furrowed your brows. “That thing has to smell like sex now, I’m pretty sure you got cum on it.”

“Yes I am, matter of fact I’m going to go meet up with Steve and Sam right now.” He smiled at you while starting to get dressed.

“Oh for the love of god Bucky, please wear something else. That’s disgusting.” You tried but failed to pull the jacket off of him as he laughed at you. “Ugh, fine just don’t tell them we fucked in it.” You threw your hands up in defeat.

“Oh, I’m so telling them.” He laughed harder as you stomped your feet at him, throwing a small tantrum.

“Dammit Buck, Steve’s never going to be able look me in the eyes again if you tell him that.” You crossed your arms and huffed.

“Aw, but now it really smells like you. I’m never taking it off.” He gave you a playful grin, running to the door as you threw a pillow at him barely missing. “Relax babe, you and I both know that Steve would never let me get through a sex story, no matter how much Sam might want to hear it.” 

You rolled your eyes and nodded in agreement. “It’s still fucking gross.” He laughed as he walked back over to you and giving you a quick peck before finally leaving to see his friends. He may be a pain in your ass, both literally and figuratively, but it was so good to have him back.


End file.
